Immortal Love
by Jayk17
Summary: Marinette and Adrien aren't from around here. Will they adjust to being different. Will they forgive everyone for the lies and secrets. Will they find out the whole truth or just half.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Love**

' _Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. We have chosen you to raise Marinette. Marinette has been sent down to earth for its protection. When she is two years old pierce her ears and put these in.'_

Sabine and Tom were walking home from a date when they found a baby in a basket. With her was that note. With the note was a little brown square box. In the box was a pair of black earrings.

 **A couple blocks away.**

' _Hello Mr. And Mrs. Agrest. We have chosen you to raise Adrien. Adrien has been sent down to earth for its protection. When he is two years old give him this ring, it will adjust it's size as he grows older.'_

When they walked to their doorstep a baby boy was in it with a ring and that note.

 **That was 16 years ago.**

"Marinette you're going to be late for school." my mom shouted from downstairs.

"Sorry Mama I'm almost done." I said slipping my shoes on.

"Tikki you ready to go" I whispered.

"Yes Marinette" she whispered back.

Tikki had been with me for as long as I can remember. I got the power of the Miraculous when I was 13 and that's when I met Chat Noir. My partner in crime.

I ran down the stairs set down my drawing pad and grabbed my lunch. I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

I looked at the time and I still had 30 minutes before school started.

"She did it again" I yelled.

"I'm guessing your mom tricked you into coming to school early again?"

I turned to the voice. It was my best friend. Alya Césaire a reporter. She runs a blog called the Ladyblog, it's about my alter-ego.

"Yeah. I seriously thought I- crap I forgot my drawing pad. I'll be right back."

I ran down to the bakery and ran into the living room.

"Mama where's my drawing pad? I set it on the counter"

"It's in the table next to the coat rack."

"Thanks mama" I yelled.

I walked to the table and searched through it. It was sitting on top of a stack of paper. I grabbed it and shoved it into my bag.

"Bye Mama, by Papa"

"Bye sweetie" my mom yelled.

I ran out of the house and back toward where I left Alya. When I arrived she was still standing there scrolling through something on her phone.

"Okay we can go now" I said right next to her. She jumped and I started laughing.

"Girl we gotta get you a bell." she said startled.

"I'd prefer not. I'd feel like a cat"

"Haha. We all know you like cats Marinette there's no use hiding it" Alya said laughing.

"What. Why would I like cats."

"Mari you draw them all the time in your drawing pad. It's not very hard to tell"

I looked down at my hands.

"Yup…. Totally busted" I said.

"Come on before the bell rings." she said grabbing my wrist.

She tugged me along with her and we entered the classroom. In was almost empty. The only other people were Rose and Juleka. We waved to them and then sat down.

I pulled out my books and my drawing pad. Then I noticed I must have grabbed a paper from inside the drawer. I turned it over to see what it said and as I did I froze.

"Mari did you hear me" Alya said nudging me slightly.

She looked at the paper in confusion.

"Mar, you're looking at a blank page" she said raising her eyebrow.

I pulled my attention back to the paper when the bell rang. I looked up and saw _him_ walk in. His golden blonde hair and his piercing emerald green eyes. He looked like he could be a god. His perfect face and body. It was like he was an angel.

My thoughts kept going back to the paper. I couldn't help to think this had to do with Tikki.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng are you feeling alright" I heard.

It felt as if I couldn't breath. I started to take a deep breath when everything started spinning and going black.

"Ms. I think she's having a panic attack" Alya yelled.

"She's probably faking it to get attention" Chloe chimed in. Everyone glared at her.

"Ms. Césaire take her to the health office."

"Yes ms." Alya said. She grabbed my stuff and shoved it back in my book bag and grabbed my arm ready to leave but then everything went black. I felt my body go limp and fall. I fell down the two stairs that lead to the front.

"Marinette" I heard everyone yell.

Then everything started to get muffled. I could make out a couple words but that was all then I felt my body being pick up. My arm was hanging at my side and my head was against something warm. I found the strength to open my eyes for a brief moment. Adrien Agrest was carrying me. My eyes locked with his but then they closed. I heard him whisper "Everything will be fine Marinette" before I fainted.

I was on a bed of some sort. It was comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes. They had to adjust to the light before I could see clearly. When everything cleared up I was in my room. I looked around and seen Adrien, Alya and Nino all gathered on the bed. Then down on the main floor of my room my entire class excluding Chloe and Sabrina was there. My parents were behind them.

My eyes zipped to who was sitting right in front of me. His emerald eyes just looking at me in concern. I jumped and flinched as I hit my head on the wall behind me. I slowly sat up and Alya ambushed me with a hug.

"What happened." I asked.

"You started having a panic attack then you fainted and fell down the stairs." Nino said.

"That explains my back and wrist. Um my head is killing me. Can someone get me pain killers please."

"We will sweetie." Mama and Papa said both as they exited the room.

"It's really loud in here can some of you go down? We'll call you up when she is feeling a little better." Alya called.

Adrien and Nino went to leave but I grabbed their wrists.

"You guys can stay." I said smiling.

The settles back down and mama came in with some medicine. I took it then drank some water.

"How ya feelin girl?"

"Better I guess. How did I get here?"

"I brought you here when you fainted. The nurse said to take you home so I did" Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck.

"T-thank you" I said looking at my hands.

" You're excused from school for the rest of the week"

"I'm pretty sure I'll be okay by the middle of the week"

"Mar it's Wednesday"

"But it was monday"

"You've been out for 3 days dude" Nino chirped.

"What time is it"

"11:15"Alya said looking at her phone.

" You guys came during your lunch. Just to see me" I asked.

"Yeah we wanted to make sure you were okay" Adrien smiled.

"Thanks but you guys should really go the bells going to ring soon. If you want you can come back after school. I'll still be here."

Everyone nodded and stood up. Alya gave me a hug. Then went down the ladder then Nino. Adrien walked next to me and smiled. He handed me a paper and whispered in my ear.

"Text me if you feel lonely" then he kissed my cheek. Then he followed after them. When I was finally alone I called for Tikki.

"Yes Marinette" she said flying up to me.

"Will you get me my bag please."

Tikki struggled to get it for me. When she finally landed on my bed I rummaged through it. When I came upon the paper I was reading before all this I pulled it out. Tikki gasped.

"I knew it" I whispered.

"Marinette it's not what you think."She responded.

"Really Tikki. I was hoping that when I pulled this paper out you would look at me and say it was a blank paper. I had a feeling that it had to do with you. It talks about my Miraculous. What does this mean Tikki" I asked as a couple tears escaped.

"I-i, Marinette please don't" she whispered.

"It's a note talking about me. I'm going ask questions and you're going to answer. Truthfully."

"Marinette"

" Is this note real?"

"Yes. Yes it is"

"Are the two people that own this place my parents?"

"No."She said shaking her head crying.

Tears spilled out of my eyes.

"How old was I?"

"A couple months old"

"Did my real parents love me?"

"Oh, of course they love you. You're their angle."

"Why did they give me up"

"They had no choice. They didn't"

"Do Sabine and Tom know about me being Ladybug"

"Yes. Yes they do"

"You told me that no one could know. You made me keep secrets from my best friend. You told me it wasn't safe."

"It's not"

"They look perfectly safe to me" I stood up and went down my ladder.

"Marinette you need to stay in bed." She said flying over to my face

"No. Do they actually love me"

"I'm not sure. Mostly they feel like they have to protect you so you can protect Earth."

"One last question. Did they want a child."

"No. They had lost their baby and they didn't want another one."

I ran down the stairs and Tikki tried to stop me.

"I need time. Time to think this over."

"Please Marinette."

"No Tikki. I need to think and be alone."

Tikki flew back up and I ran to the door.

"Marinette sweetie where are you going"

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me sweetie." I hissed.

"Marinette. Don't talk to your mother that way"

I turned around and glared at the couple sitting on the couch looking at me. When I looked at them I didn't see the loving parents I thought I had I seen a couple who needed to protect some child who would protect Earth.

"She's not my mother and your not my father. You're not my parents." I yelled. Sabine got up and ran to the table by the coat rack. She opened the drawer and the note was missing.

"Marinette we can explain."

"I don't want your excuses. You lied to me my whole life." I hissed and ran out the door.

"Please let us explain. You need to know the whole story." Sabine yelled.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. Tears were running down my face.

"I can't. I thought I had a family and I find out I don't. You knew about me being Ladybug. Yet you kept it to yourself. You never told me about my birth parents. I always thought that I didn't look like you guys because I was mixed with your genes but now I know I'm not even your blood." I cried and ran.

I didn't get very far when the bell rang. I just hoped I could get past the school before the kids came out. With my luck today it seemed I didn't.

I continued to run when I toppled onto someone from being too weak.

"Marinette do you need me to take you home" the voice asked. I couldn't see who it was through the tears.

"No please…. Please don't take me back there" I could hear my voice breaking. "I can't go back there. Please"

"Okay." the voice picked me up bridal style and they walked to somewhere. I couldn't tell where. Then I felt whoever it was sit down not moving me from their lap.

I felt the engine of a car start then we drove somewhere. I didn't ask question. I was glad whoever this person was, they were comforting. For all I know it could be some stranger kidnapping me but I didn't say anything. I slowly drifted off while we were driving.

* * *

I shot up gasping for air. When I looked around I seen a huge bedroom. It looked really lonely. I took in my surroundings and tried to remember what happened. Then I felt movement around my waist. I put it aside thinking it was Tikki. I remembered being with someone. How did I end up here. I looked over at a chair that looked like it had my clothes on it. Then I looked at my arms. I had a long sleeved grey shirt on with a pair of sweats.

I was curious of how I ended up in these. Then I heard someone move next to me. My eyes shot over to the person. I seen blond hair. I wasn't fully sure if it was Adrien but it could have also been Chat in his civilian form. I then noticed his shirt was off. All he had was sweats. His arm was wrapped around my waist. He moved and pulled me closer to him. He snuggled up against me. His head was now resting on my chest and I could see a clear shot of his face.

It was Adrien. I was in Adrien's bed and he is now currently cuddled up against me. I laid back hoping I wouldn't wake up if this was a dream. Slowly but surely I fell back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with Adrien still snuggling against me. I smiled realizing it wasn't a dream. Then that also meant the people I thought were my parents aren't actually my parents.

I started to cry thinking about what happened yesterday. Adrien started to move and his eyes shot open after feeling me under him.

"I'm so sorry Marinette. You fell asleep on my lap after school so I put you in my bed. You didn't wake up and I fell asleep at the bottom of the bed. I have no idea how I ended up snuggled up against you. I'm really sorry. If you don't ever want to talk to me again I totally-"he started to panic. I cut him off.

"Adrien it's alright. Thank you. For not taking me back and not being a stranger that kidnapped me. I do have a very… um question… important… important question."

He nodded for me to continue.

"How did I change into this" I said gesturing to the clothes.

"Oh… I called Alya. Told her you said you didn't want to go home so I brought you here but I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. So she came by and changed you. I didn't have anyone else do it because I thought you'd want it to be someone you trust" he said calming down a little.

I was so glad that he respected me that out of nowhere I wrapped my hands around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Adrien. That means so much to me"

"No… uh… no problem."He said wrapping his arms around my back.

"Does someone know I'm here"

"Natalie. She seen me bring you in and asked what happened. So she allowed you to stay."

As I got up to stand I walked towards the chair with my clothes and phone on it. My legs gave out and I felt dizzy. Then i fell.

"Marinette are you okay" Adrien said running towards me.

The door swung open and Natalie ran in.

"Ms . Marinette are you alright"Natalie said as she crouched.

"I don't know. I felt really dizzy then my legs gave out" I said.

Adrien picked me up once again and place me in his bed.

"I know you don't want to go back home for whatever reason, you don't have to tell me until your ready but you need to stay in bed." Adrien said sitting next to me.

"Adrien I'll call your school and excuse you. I think Ms. Marinette needs someone with her right now" she said closing the door.

"Will you lay next to me please. I feel so alone right now."I said as my eyes filled with tears.

"Of course" he whispered.

I opened the blankets and he slid under them. He laid back and I rested my head on his chest. He placed and arm around my back and pulled me closer.

In this moment I felt that everything was better. I would soon need to go back and listen to why they lied but right now I just wanted to stay like this. I closed my eyes and just listened to his heartbeat. It was soothing.

* * *

 **A/n: hey y'all. So I'm in the beginning of another story but then this idea hit so I'll be alternating between the two stories. If you haven't already read my other stories you should. I'd love to know what everyone thought of my stories. Anyways hope you like this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal Love**

My eyes were still closed but I was still awake. He was stroking my hair which seemed to calm me down, even though right now I'm in the arms of my lifelong crush.

It was silent until he spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it….. you know… if you want to tell me or not…. Um" he said shyly.

"Um…. Yeah" I said. I took a deep breath. "In school I was reading a paper…. I had accidentally grabbed it with my drawing pad…. It was a note…. I didn't think anything so I read it….. in the note….. I found out that the couple that owns the bakery by the school…. They aren't actually my parents…. And they weren't even planning on telling me that I was adopted." I started to quietly cry.

He pulled me in closer and whispered in my ear. "It's okay Marinette, I'm here if you need me."

I hugged him so tight and he hugged back. Then we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Adrien there are some young people here to see you, and your father left this morning to Milan" the woman said.

"Should I hide?" I asked.

"Why would you need to hide? " he asked and I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"So no one thinks bad…. You know about me being here… and um….. because I'm just plain Marinette" I said looking anywhere but him.

He gently placed his finger under my chin and turned my face towards his. "Marinette, you are nothing close to plain. You may be clumsy and shy but your also talented, smart, brave, confident,and beautiful."

He gently leaned in and softly kissed me. Our lips stayed together for what felt like minutes but was only seconds. Then there was another knock on the door causing us to split apart.

Adrien got up to greet them. Whomever they were. I still hadn't noticed that he still had no shirt until now. "Adrien…. Um you may want to put this on" I whispered throwing him his shirt.

Somehow he turned on the perfect moment and caught it. He smiled and then put in the shirt. "Thanks" he said with a wink.

When he walked out I was trying to process the entire thing.' Adrien Agreste called me beautiful and kissed me. Wait he didn't have a shirt on the entire time, I was laying on his chest' I thought to myself and turned bright red.

When he came back in he was being followed by a couple people. The door opened and the next thing I knew was there was an Alya attached to my side.

"Adrien told me what happened this morning. Are you okay. Why are you weak." she asked.

I laughed a little and said " I don't know, but I have to go home. I have some things to take care of but…. I'm starting to

…. Get diz-" I said before I fainted in Alya's arms. My arms fell limp and my head fell back.

"Mari! What's wrong" I could hear Alya ask.

"Maybe we need to take her to the doctors." Nino suggested.

Plagg motioned for Adrien to come over to him. He had a serious look on his face.

"What is it Plagg." Adrien whispered.

"You need to get her home. She's heartbroken and she needs to be in a place she's familiar with." he whispered back in a serious tone.

"Okay." Adrien said and walked over to me. "I'm gonna take her home. I have a feeling it just that's she needs to be a place she is familiar with."

"It's okay Adrien were gonna take her to the hospital just in case" Alya said.

"No seriously Alya. I'm taking her home and then she'll get better." Adrien said picking me up. He carried me to his car and they drove. They were going to the he bakery.

I started to wake up a little.

"Where are we going" I asked looking up at him. He kissed my nose and whispered "I'm going to you house, but I'll stay with you there."

All I could do was close my eyes and sleep. I felt the car stop and opened my eyes a little. He got out and was still carrying me. He knocked in the back door. It swung open.

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I know she is upset with you guys bit that's none of my buisness. She is weak and I have a feeling she needs to be in a familiar place right now, and I was wondering if I could stay with her." he said.

"Of course please go on up. I'll bring you some food sweetheart" she said motioning for him to go in. He walked in. As we stepped over the threshold I felt a wave of something wash over me. I felt like I had more energy now. He walked up to my room and placed me on my chaise.

"I'm really sorry I brought you back when you didn't want me to" he said with a sad expression.

"Adrien… I'm actually glad you did…. Not that I wouldn't mind spending time with you…. I mean…. Um…. Thank you" I stammered. He laughed then leaned in a kissed me again.

I got up and tested to see if I could walk. Tikki was in the bathroom urging for me to go. "I have to use the restroom…. Can you help me there please."

"Sure" he said. He gently grabbed my arm and help me up then we slowly made our way to my bathroom. When we got to the door I said "Thank you. If you want you can go wait on my balcony…. or bed"

He smiled and nodded. I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I could hear his footsteps retreating.

I looked around for Tikki. "Where are you Tikki" I angrily whispered.

"Marinette, please don't be mad." she said coming out of behind the shower curtain.

"How could I not be mad… Tikki. I'm heartbroken, the people I thought…. Were my parents aren't" I said breathlessly.

"It happened didn't it." She asked looking worried.

"What happened Tikki?" I questiond. I slowly made my way to sit down on the toilet.

"Your weak. Tired. Breathless. I didn't know she did it." Tikki said flying in front of me.

"Tikki what… are you talking … about" I whispered. " I need rest…. I'm really tired…"

She kissed me on the cheek and I felt a wave of energy wash over me.

"What just happened" I qestioned.

"When you were sent here with me. Your mother bonded me to you. She placed the earrings in your ears and we bonded by her taking them out and putting them back in two years later. Even though she didn't exactly put them in. Anyways when we bonded we became part of each other. When you were gone I became weak. I didn't know why until now. Being apart from one another is like ripping your heart in half." she said.

"Okay so now that I'm all better I'm going back out to Adrien. Maybe something will finally work ot for me." I said.

"You can't Marinette" she said.

"What do you mean I can't" I hissed.

"You are forbidden to love him" she stated.

"Forbidden. Forbidden, last time I checked I can over whom ever my heart desires and it's Adrien" I angrily

"He's a mortal and you can't love him" she said with a non-emotiomal face.

"A mortal. Well then that would make me a mortal to. I'm human. I can love who ever I want" I hissed back at her.

"Your not mortal" she said then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shook her head. "Tikki what do you mean I'm not mortal"

"Your a goddess"she said.

* * *

 **A/n: I'm sorry it's about a couple minutes late due to family problems. Anyways here's the second chapter. I know this chapter isn'tthat long but I'll make the next one longer promise.**

 **Tell me what you guys think it inspires me.**

 **Bye y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal Love**

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What do you mean goddess." I questioned.

"Your a goddess. You mother was also a goddess and you father was a god." she answered.

"What does that have to do with me being in love with Adrien" I asked.

"God's are forbidden to love mortals. Meaning you are forbidden to love Adrien." she responded.

"Those rules broke the day they gave me up. The day they sent me to this couple. The day I was left on this doorstep. I'm no goddess. I'm human, and I'm going to love Adrien." I said then walked out of the bathroom.

I found him sitting on my bed. I climbed up and he smiled. " You look better already" he said.

"Yeah I just needed to talk to someone" I said as I sat next to him. I turned to look at him and he was already looking at me. I knew it was wrong for me to do that to Tikki but I was tired of being lied to and kept in the dark. I knew that rule must be a major rule but, I loved him and he finally took notice in me. He leaned in and softly covered my lips with his. My eyes fluttered closed and I placed my hand on his chest. We were in an awkward position so he adjusted me onto his lap. He started biting my bottom lip. I opened my mouth with a gasp and he took the opportunity to evade my mouth with his tounge. I repositioned myself by straddling him. I slowly lowered him onto the bed and we continued to kiss.

" _You are forbidden to love him"_ her words echoed through my mind.

I shot up. "Is something wrong?" he asked confused. He look sad.

"No. Not with you….. you're perfect….. is me" I said getting off him.

He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Marinette, if it's me please tell me" he said sounding disappointed.

"It's not. Je vous promets. It's not you. I'm forbidden to love you. A rule of my people. I want to break it but, it's hard. Everytime I try the words echo through my head. I'm so sorry Adrien. I love you, I fell in love with you but I can't" I cried.

"I understand, I think I should go. If you can't love me then I'll leave you with this" he whispered. He turned me around pushed me against a wall and held my hands above my head. "I love you, and if your people will accept it I'll be waiting for you. I promise." He whispered then covered my lips with his once more. It lasted until we needed air.

I was shocked and he left. He left me with a kiss. My fingertips grazed my lips.

"He loves me, but I can't be with him" I whispered and slid down the wall. I pulled my knees close and began crying. Tikki came up and sat on my knees.

"I know it's hard Marinette, but thank you" she whispered.

"It's killing me but if I can't love a mortal who am I supposed to love if I have to protect Earth, who knows how long that will take." I asked wiping my tears away.

"Chat Noir. He's also a god. He is also the one you are destined to be with. When I was young there was this legend." she said.

"What's the legend?" I asked. She got so excited that I couldn't help but giggle.

"There was this beautiful legend. About a man and a woman. The man had a destructive filled life. Everything he loved fell to the ground. The woman, she had a life filled of creations. Everything she loved grew stronger. This man was the only man to wield the power of destruction. This woman, she was the only woman that could wield the power of creation. They grew as a team. He fell in love with her, and she him. He was scared. She made a vow to him. She said " _No matter what we shall always find eachother. When we are reborn we will find each other. You love me and I love you._ " They were the first Ladybug and Chat Noir. They have found each other in each life they live." she said excitedly.

"I - wait that means Chats parents aren't his actual parents either. Does he know?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" she responded.

"He doesn't know. Then I have to tell him"I said standing up.

"You can't." she exclaimed.

"Am I forbidden from this as well." I hissed.

"No, but it may break him" she said.

"I'll be there for him. I'll give him my number so I can text him and call him if he needs to. But he had the right to know." I responded.

I took a deep breath and wiped away the remaining tears. "Tikki, spots on" I said. I transformed into ladybug and opened my yo-yo to see a black screen. I pressed a couple of buttons and it started ringing. A couple seconds later a pair of green eyes were looking at me.

"My lady, what can I do for meow" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Not now Chat. I have to talk to you. It's important and it involves your Kwami." I said.

"Let's meet then, the Eiffel Tower" he said and winked. I rolled my eyes and closed my yo-yo.

"I can do this, I have to do this" I reassured myself.

I climbed out of my hatch and onto my balcony. I threw my yo-yo toward the Eiffel Tower. I was lifted into the air and disappeared in the distance.

I must have lived closer due to the fact that Chat wasn't here when I arrived. I landed and just stood there to take in the view.

Paris was the city love and here I am. Not allowed to love the one I want to love. I was just standing there looking at the city I protected. The city I was born to protect along with Chat Noir.

He landed right next to me scaring the living out of me. I jumped and slipped. He caught my arm with a shocked expression.

"My lady, are meow okay. I didn't mean to frighten you but you let me cat-ch you" he said pulling me close to him.

"You feline okay My Lady. You purr-fect as usual" he said. I stepped on his foot and he hissed in pain.

Letting go of me I back up a little and began to laugh.

"Me-ouch" he scream.

"Now it's time to get serious. Sit" I commanded. He sat down faster that I could say fight. He looked up at me and he just looked so adorable looking at me through his hair. His cat ears were perked up. I smiled and scratched his head. He closed his eyes in delight.

I stopped and he looked sad. "I have something really important to tell you like I said." I said. He immediately changed to a serious look.

"I'm really sorry of what I'm about to say. Okay so I read a note and I found out something about us. My kwami verified it. We are gods. We were sent here to protect Earth. Along with your Miraculous and your kwami. You are the only one who can wield the power of destruction and I'm the only one who can wield the power of creation." I said. He looked at me in shock.

"That's aweso-wait if we were sent here. You said the only thing we were sent here with was the Miraculous and my kwami. What about my parents. Do they know about my powers." he asked.

"They were given the responsibility to protect you so you could protect Earth. My parents did. I have no clue if yours do…. But Chat I'm here if you need me. I'll give you my number and we can talk." I said looking a little guilty.

"Yeah….. sure" he said looking down.

I opened my hand and the paper was sitting in my palm.

"I'll always be here for you Chat" I whispered as I put it in his pocket. He was still looking down. He was standing now. I looked at his face. I could see some tears. I lifer his face and kissed his cheek.

"I should go" he said. I smiled and then turned around.

"I love you Chat" I whispered. I realized that it was him who was keeping me from loving Adrien. Not that stupid rule.

I threw my yo-yo and swung away towards my house. When I landed on my bed my transformation wore off. Tikki landed in my lap and I handed her a cookie from my little jar stash I kept for her.

I had just finished my homework when I heard a knock on my hatch. I slowly made my way to my balcony. I found Chat standing looking at me. His eyes were filled with tears.

"H- hi Princess." he whispered. I looked at him in guilt. He looked so broken. I pulled him into an embrace and it began pouring. The rain soaked my pajamas my hair and his hair. I pulled him into my bedroom and just stood there.

I grabbed two towels and ran back up to him. "Kitty, I'll get your sweater and mask. Go in the bathroom and lose your transformation. I'll feed your kwami." I said pushing him into the bathroom.

Sometimes he would come over and not want to go back for a while and his transformation wouldn't last that long so I made him a sweater and some sweats. They were black and green. I made little cat ears on the hood as well. I also made him a black mask.

I found it and brought it to him. While he put it on I ran downstairs to grab some camembert. Plagg's favorite.

When I got up stairs Plagg flew right onto the plate with the said cheese. I looked up and seen Chat Noir sitting in a daze on my chaise. I slowly made my way to him.

"Kitty what's the matter?" I asked as I grabbed his hand.

"I just found out that… that the people that I call Mother and Father aren't in fact my parenrs." he said smiling.

"Isn't that a bad thing." I asked confused.

"I'm a god. My Father he treats me like nothing. He barely even makes contact with me. My mother she disappeared on me. So think if they aren't my parents then that means my mother didn't disappear on me, a woman did. My father doesn't treat me like dirt, just a man." he said looking hopeful.

"Then why did it look like you were crying?" I asked.

"Because, I just found out my parents aren't actually my parents and that hurt a little but what hurt more, was my Kwami. He didn't tell me." he said and a tear dropped.

"What if it's not his fault. What if he was sworn to secrecy. That's what I want to belive" I said then he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. " when my…. Friend…. I mean cousin didn't tell me I was adopted" I said with wide eyes. I hope he didn't catch that.

He looked confused. "You're adopted?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just found out four days ago. I had a panic attack and everything." I said.

"Well are you okay meow Princess?" he asked with a sincere smile. I nodded and we just sat there.

At 12:00 he decided it was time for him to go. We had talked and didn't realize the time. He got up and before he left I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"I'm here for you kitty. If you ever want to talk just come to my balcony and I'll let this stray kitty in." I said as I bopped his nose with a small smile.

"I will Princess. Now if you shall excusez-moi I need to depart from your tower but I shall be back." he said and then jumped out my hatch.

* * *

I woke up early this time. I don't know how but I did and I managed to get ready and leave without having to make contact with my parents, or whatever they are.

"Marinette, when are you going to talk to them" Tikki asked as I walked out of the house.

"I don't know if I am Tikki, I mean they lied to me my whole life. I don't know what's real and what's not anymore." I responded.

"Okay…. So do you have any questions about being a goddess?" she asked.

"Finally! I was waiting for you to ask." I said. She giggled at my action.

"What can a goddess do" I asked as my first question.

"Depends who your parents are. Some are naturally born with a power. Like you. The power of creation. I want you to know that what you do as Ladybug, that's all you. I'm the mask and outfit as well as a little more power. You and Chat can do anything. You are the two most powerful beings on any planet. You have elemental powers as well as the power of creation. Chat has the elemental powers as well as the power of destruction. That's basic. You can control water, air, fire and earth. As well anything spirit but I'll get to that later." she said smiling. We walked into the school but it was not even close to be time for school.

"I must be here early, no one's here." I told Tikki. We walked over to the park and I sat down on a bench. I pulled out a bluetooth and put it in.

"Next question" Tikki said.

" Why were we chosen?" I asked.

" Because you and Chat were the only two who could wield the powers. If another god or goddess was chosen they would have died. You and Chat were born to be the welders of creation and destruction. With out you two both worlds would have been doomed." She said. I looked at the time and then to the school.

"Is there not school today?" I asked scratching my head. Like that would make me remember.

Then my phone started vibrating. Someone was calling me and unknown number. I pressed the answer button and said "hello?"

"Hey LB"the voice said. I began to panic, who knew I was Ladybug.

"It's Chat" he said. I began to calm down.

"C you nearly killed me. I thought some civilian found out who I was." I said laughing.

He began laughing. " Seriously. You gave me your number but at least you got me to laugh" he said.

"Are you feeling better. I'm sorry I rushed out on you." I said.

"It's okay. Thanks for reminding me. I love you too" he said whispering the last part.

"Heh you heard that" I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Yep.. clear as day" he said.

"Your stupid cat-like hearing" I said pouting.

"I can hear you pouting" he said and I could practically hear him smiling.

"Oh shut up. Hey can I call you back, someone is walking towards me angrily and I don't want you to find out my name. I promise I'll call you later." I said.

"Okay, bye My Lady" he said and we both hung up.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You have a lot of explaining to do" the person said.

Little did I know someone was watching from a far. They were watching like a hawk stalking their prey.

* * *

 **BOOM! I left y'all to guess who she's talking to and who's spying on her. Find out on the next chapter.**

 **Hope y'all liked this one. It took me some time to go back and see if I really liked it. Please review. I did add some of my own twist to their powers and maybe you'll get a little taste of that next chapter…. Maybe….**

 **Bye y'all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortal Love**

 **Adrien pov.**

I walked out of the park with a smile on my face. I began walking towards the school but then remembered there was no school. I took out my phone and was about to dial when I heard Plagg.

"Adrien, don't call, walk home and I can explain the situation to you" he said. He sounded more serious than anytime before.

" What do you need to explain Plagg" I hissed.

"Why you were sent, why I couldn't tell you, and that you and ladybug are destined" he whispered.

I looked down at him he had the most serious expression. "Fine" I said in defeat. Deep down I forgave him, but I was still a little upset. He knew that I wasn't mad at him, and that I really did want to know about being a god.

"What do you want to know first?" he asked. We went down a shortcut I knew and it was quite. I could talk to him and no one would know.

"Why was I sent down here?" I asked.

"To protect Earth. No one could wield the power of destruction but you, and no one could wield the power of creation but ladybug." he responded.

"Wait so I destroy things and ladybug create things. What else can we do?" I questioned.

"Well like Ladybug you were born with the power. You can control all elements. Air, water, fire, earth and spirit. I'll explain that later in life." he said.

"Wait so I can control water, air ,fire and earth. That's awesome" I said excitedly.

"To some point, you still need to learn how to use your powers." he said.

After that we stopped the questions. We arrived home and I explained that today was a day off from school then went up to my room.

"By now she should be able to atlas text." I said to myself.

 _CN: Hey my Lady. How's it going with your friend?_

 _LB: not so bad but not so good. It's hilarious though. How's it going?_

'She's so adorable' I thought to myself.

 _CN: eh I'm so bored right now wanna go for a run?_

 _LB: later in tonight sure. We don't want people recording us._

 _CN: aww. I'm so bored I don't know what to do._

 _LB: ask your kwami questions. Like how to use your powers. My kwami already did._

 _CN: that's not fair. My kwami is lazy and I'd like madly in love with horrible stinky cheese. Is it a long process to learn._

 _LB: not really. I learned last night. It's really fun. You should learn. Sadly I must go. My 'friend' is about to explode for me texting. I'll call or text you in like a couple hours or so._

 _CN: okay I'm keeping you up to that. Bye my Lady._

 _LB: bye chaton._

I placed my phone on the nightstand and looked at Plagg.

"Eh, what are you staring at" Plagg said narrowing his eyes.

"Teach me how to use my powers." I said.

"No" he said bluntly.

A devilish smile grew on my face. " I'll get my personal chef to make everything that has to do with camembert." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

He put his paw against his chin and put on his thinking face. Then his eyes slowly made their way to me. "Deal" he said putting out his paw. I took my pointer finger and thumb and shook.

* * *

After about three hours I finally got the hang of using my powers. I waved my hand and knocked Plagg out of the air without even touching him. Then I turned to the glass of water on my table. I concentrated really hard and the water came to me. I gulped down the water without using my hands.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed. Then I heard a knock at my door. I looked at the door and the knob twitched. "Woah what did I just do" I whispered a little scared.

"Your telekinetic." Plagg said sounding astonished.

"What do you mean. I thought I only controlled the elements." I asked confused.

"The power to control elements comes with being able to wield a Miraculous, but like I said before you and Ladybug were born with a power. You just found out yours." he said and hid as the door opened.

"Adrien, you have a photo shoot tomorrow at 12:00. Don't be late if you have any plans." Natalie said then closed the door.

"Have you even confronted your father about not being your father?" Plagg asked.

"No, I'm not sure if I want to" I responded.

Then my phone began to ring. I picked it up and answered.

"Hey LB, what's up?" I asked.

"Chaton we have a very important matter at hand. I have to take my kitten for a walk but he…. He's lost and I need him to find me at the Eiffel Tower" she said.

"My lady, I'll be sure to find this poor kitten before you can blink an eye." I said then closed the phone. I transformed and made my way to the Eiffel Tower. When is landed she was already there.

"My Chaton. I found you. No how about that run." she said smiling.

"Well that depends. Want to play a game?" I asked.

"What game chaton?" she asked looking rather excited.

"That's up to you my lady. Race or Chase?" I asked.

She took a couple of minutes to thing then a smirk grew on her face. "Chase. Now go!" she scream as she jumped off the ledge.

I lept down and followed her. I was a good 5 feet away from her every time she made a move. I decided I would sneak and get in front of her some how.

As I thought out a plan I seen she was going in a big circle. I could cut her off. I began running in a straight line. After about a minute of running we collided.

"Chaton you cheated. You were supposed to follow me not cut me off" she said pouting. Her face was so adorable.

"You never said anything about that so ha. I caught you." I said as I looked down at her. I was currently on top of her. When. We collided we rolled and we were in the same position as back when stormy weather was the akuma of the week.

"Chat you're so mean." she said continuing to pout. I busted out laughing. Right at that moment I don't I know what came over me. I leaned down and kissed her.

She was shocked but then began kissing me back. She put her hands on my hips and pulled down. Then her arms slowly crept up my spine. It made me shiver.

I tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slowly lifted up. She followed and we were not sitting.

We broke away for air and I crossed my legs. She began to pout again. I then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on my lap. She now had one leg on each of my sides.

"God only knows how mush I've wanted this" I whispered and began kissing her again.

"mhm" she said, but it was muffled from the kiss.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I don't quite remember what happened after that. I think it was between the lines of us continuing to make out then when the time came go our separate ways or we talked until it was time to go.

I want to believe it was the first option. Plagg on the other hand. He didn't tell me a single thing.

* * *

 **A/n: hey guys. So my story might be delayed for a couple of days but it's a might. I will try my hardest to get another chapter on Thursday. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is short but I could rarely think of much conflict for Adrien. The next chapter is going to be in Marinette's pov. Then you'll see the full extent to there powers. And what her is maybe. The next chapter will begin after she got off the phone and end after the make out session.**

 **Please leave some reviews of what you guys think.**

 **Bye y'all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Immortal Love**

"Oh shut up. Hey can I call you back, someone is walking towards me angrily and I don't want you to find out my name. I promise I'll call you later." I said.

"Okay, bye My Lady" he said and we both hung up.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You have a lot of explaining to do" the person said.

"Hey there" I said with a small smile. Little did I notice that behind her was a group. My classmates , including Chloe and Sabrina, they all looked at me. "What's up guys." I asked.

"What do you mean what's up? Explain" she hissed

"Explain what Alya? I don't know what your talking about." I said. She narrowed her eyes and Chloe came up.

"Explain why you look so much like Ladybug. You have the same hairstyle, same hair color and same eyes. We took a picture of you and a picture from the Ladyblog and they are nearly identical." she said.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about" I said panicking. My heart began to race.

"Marinette, you need to calm down" Tikki whispered from my collar.

They all began talking and I couldn't relax. The ground began shaking. It began getting windy then objects began moving.

Tikki flew out in front of my face. "Calm down. Marinette, it was going to get out anyways its better you tell them now then when it's to late" she said.

I began to calm down and so did the shaking and the weather.

"Ahhh, what I'd that" Chloe said freaking out and hiding behind Alya.

"She's a kwami. She's my kwami." I said. "Tikki why don't you explain you know more than me."

She nodded then turned around.

"Hi, I'm Tikki, I help with the magic for ladybug. The reason Marinette looks like her is because she is her. You see 16 years a-" I stopped her from talking.

"Not that part. They'll look at me differently." I said.

"We won't, we promise just let her continue" Alya said. I could tell she was upset.

"16 years ago when Marinette was born her mother and father had no choice but to send her here. Her mother and father were one of the most powerful. As well as Chat Noir's parents. They were both sent here to protect you. Marinette's parents on the other hand, they were both born with powers. Her mother had the power of Chronokinesis , her father had telekinesis. She was born with a special ability. Enchantment, it has different meaning. She was also born with the ability of Conjuring the Elements. She is a goddess, Chat Noir, he's a god. They were both special. The only ones who could control the power of creation and destruction. Her power of creation came with a responsibility, being Ladybug. She didn't tell you this because she just found out a couple days ago. I told her that she needed to keep her identity a secret to protect every one else." She said.

Alya looked from Tikki to me. "How couldn't you tell me? I'm your best friend." she said as tears formed.

"I couldn't. It could have put you at risk. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." I responded.

"Wait you're a goddess? Like magical beings?" Chloe asked sarcastically. "Yeah right."

I looked at Tikki and she nodded her head. I lifted my hand close my eyes and felt the wind against my skin. I opened my eyes and began moving my index finger in circular motion.

I looked at Chloe and the wind began forming around her. I opened my hand and it died down. Her hair was all over the place.

"Ahh! My hair. I'm going to call daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Chloe, no one cares. Plus I'm Ladybug, the person your father calls for help when you cause someone to turn evil" I said.

Alya sat down next to me. "I'm sorry girl. I didn't even think about it that way…. Wait so if your a goddess are Sabine and Tom too?" she asked

"No, they took me in so I could protect the world." I said.

"It's okay girl we're here for you." she said draping her arm over my shoulders. "Can you do anything else?"

I smiled and put my phone on the ground. I concentrated and it began to levitate. I motioned for it to come to me and it flew to my hands.

"Wow that's awesome dude" Nino chimed in.

"I know. There's a lot more but I'm still learning." I said.

"So when we were heading over here who were you talking to?" Alix asked.

"Yeah?" Alya said raising an eyebrow. " All your friends are right here. Well except for Adrien."

"Chat Noir…." I said.

* * *

After about an hour later I had finally managed to escape them all. Their questions answered they were all trying to become like my sidekick or something.

I was in my room listening to music when I heard a knock on my hatch. It wasn't my top hatch so I walked down and opened it.

My so called parents were standing right there with a plate of baked goods.

"I don't want to talk" I said.

"Marinette, you need to listen to talk here part." Tikki said sitting on my shoulder.

"Fine but I'm not saying I forgive you" I said and pulled up my computer chair.

"We understand." Tom said as him and Sabine took a seat on my chaise.

" Marinette, it's not what you think. I'll start from the beginning. I know Tikki told you about the baby. I was 20 and he was 23. We had just gotten married. I was 5 months pregnant. One day I got this pain in my stomach. We went to the doctors to check and see if the baby was okay. We had lost her. That night you-Tom had taken me on a date to try to see me happy again. When we arrived home you were there sitting on our doorstep. I wasn't sure if I wanted a baby after I had lost mine. That was until I held you for the first time. I looked into your eyes and I knew that you were somehow my baby. I didn't ask questions, I just knew you were my baby and I wasn't going to lose you. We love you as our very own because you are ours even if you have different parents. Nothing would ever change that. We didn't tell you because we were afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't want us as your parents if you knew we weren't your biological parents." she said as tears fell.

"I would never think that. I'm just hurt that you'd let me go through life not knowing who I really am. I'm hurt that you knew about my responsibilities of being a superhero but you continued to lie about it. You seen me exhausted or hurt and you let me continuously lie about it. I'm hurt that you two didn't want me at first. I get what you're saying, but it still hurts. It hurts like hell and here you are trying to see if I can forgive you…. It's harder and much more complicated then that. How will I know you aren't going to hurt me again. That your not going to lie to me again. I can forgive but I can never forget.. I'm going to go out for a walk. I need to be alone. Tikki will be in my bag so I don't lose consciousness again." I said and grabbed my coat.

We had been talking for a while when I looked at the time I realized that I should have called Chat, but he might be busy.

"Tikki, will I ever meet my real parents?" I asked. She flew up to my jacket collar.

"No…" she whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Back home there was a clairvoyant. She told us about the event that were soon to come. That's when they decided to send you guys down. About 3 or four months prior the clairvoyant told us about a war. This war was due to the most dangerous miraculous holder escaping. Hawkmoth, he had escaped three moths before you were born. They had rumors that he came down to earth for its destruction. They sent you two down early for your protection. Once they got us to the doorsteps of the people they thought were worthy, the war began. Little to no one survived. Mostly the kwami survived. Both of your parents fought until they couldn't fight anymore. They made sure you were safe before they fought. In their last moments they looked upon you and they smiled. Your mother could see what you would do when you got older. She is so proud of you." Tikki said. She began crying because of the memories.

"Wait how do you know this, you were down here with me this entire time." I asked.

"Kwami have this power. Before you got your ears pierced and the Miraculous was awoken I could see everything that happened back home…. I was there for the war." She said looking up in the sky. "You and Chat must awaken the other gods and goddesses. Their lives depend on it."

"That's a huge responsibility, and it's one I'm going to succeed in, but first there defeat hawkmoth." I said in determination.

About an hour or two later I had arrived home. Sabine and Tom were in there room talking and I snuck up the stairs.

"Tikki I'm going to call Chat to see if he wants to go on a run now. Be ready to transform." I said pulling out my phone.

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. Right after the first ring he picked up.

"Hey LB, what's up?" He asked

"Chaton we have a very important matter at hand. I have to take my kitten for a walk but he…. He's lost and I need him to find me at the Eiffel Tower" I said

"My lady, I'll be sure to find this poor kitten before you can blink an eye." He said then hung up. I transformed and got to the Eiffel Tower. When I arrived he wasn't there. I looked at the beautiful view. Then I hear Chat land behind me.

"My Chaton. I found you. No how about that run." I said smiling after I turned around.

"Well that depends. Want to play a game?" He asked.

"What game chaton?" I asked excitedly.

"That's up to you my lady. Race or Chase?" He asked.

I took a couple of minutes to think then a smirk grew on my face. "Chase. Now go!" I scream as I jumped off the ledge.

I didn't bother looking back. I knew he was going to catch me but it was just fun. Fun being free. Able to do anything I please. Just to feel the wind in my hair.

As I was running I wasn't thinking about the fact that I won't get to know my real parents or the fact that the people I though were my parents lied to me. No, I was thinking about how much I was actually in love with Chat. That when I could love Adrien he was the reason I didn't love Chat. Now though, now I couldn't love Adrien. Meaning I could love Chat. I finally believed that Chat and I we're destined to be together.

That's also the moment when I was knocked off my feet and began tumbling. When we finally stopped Chat was laying on top of me. It was exactly like when he was under kim's spell when he was akumatized.

"Chaton you cheated. You were supposed to follow me not cut me off" I said pouting.

"You never said anything about that so ha. I caught you." He said as he looked down at me.

"Chat you're so mean." I said continuing to pout. He busted out laughing. He leaned down and kissed me.

I was shocked but then began kissing him back. I put my hands on his hips and pulled down. Then I sludge my fingers up his spin slowly.

He tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slowly lifted up. I followed and we were not sitting.

We broke away for air and he crossed his legs. I began to pout again. He then grabbed me by my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I now had one leg on each side of him.

"God only knows how much I've wanted this" he whispered and began kissing me again.

"mhm" I mumbled.

* * *

 **A/n: hey guys I hope this chapter was okay. I've been sick and I can barely keep my eyes open so that's why it's taken so long for an update. I hope y'all like it.**

 **The next chapter may not be until the middle of next week but I'll try to get it in sooner. Please review.**

 **Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortal Love**

Chat and I we're sitting on a roof having a make out session. My head still wasn't quite wrapped around the events. My hands were entangled in his golden blonde locks. He currently had his arms wrapped around me positioning our bodies as close as humanly possible.

I was straddling his lap. He slowly dragged his fingers along my spine, making me have goosebumps. When I slightly pulled away for air he took that opportunity to start kissing down my neck.

His touch was electrifying. Every time his lips touched my skin I felt this pleasure filled shock.

"Chat" I breathed. "This has to stop" I said barely being a n let to speak.

"My Lady, why?"he asked between each kiss he placed.

"Because…. Of our… identities"I whispered. "Everytime you kiss me, my mind…. Goes blank."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked as he began making his way back to my lips.

"It is…. But you love Ladybug not my civilian form" I whispered pulling away from the kiss.

He placed his forehead on mine and took a deep breath. " My lady, I love you. Not just ladybug and not your civilian self. I love you, how you're so selfless, your caring and loving and that's not even half of it." he said looking me in the eyes with a very serious expression. "Plus who knows maybe I already love your civilian identity."

I began to laugh. "That's impossible. My civilian self isn't loveable. Without my mask I'm not confident and I'm clumsy." I said.

"That sounds adorable to me" he whispered in my ear. I began to blush. Then the moment was interrupted by our Miraculous' beeping. "I won't keep you any longer my lady. Your wish to keep our identities secret shall be my command until you say other wise." he whispered then kissed me once more. Then vanished in the black essential of the night.

I finally arrived home and once I stepped onto my terrace my transformation wore off.

"Tikki what is that Cat doing to me?" I asked so confused. "I didn't want to break that kiss. I forgot to tell him that my class knew my identity."

"Marinette, everything's going to be fine. I can tell that they are all very trust worthy."Tikki said smiling. I laid down and the kiss played over and over again in my head.

* * *

The next morning I got dressed in a pair of shorts with black leggings underneath and a long sleeved grey shirt. Plus my combat boots. I grabbed a small leather purse for Tikki then grabbed my book bag.

I went downstairs and grabbed my lunch. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to forgive them so I just walked out the door.

When I arrived to school Alya was waiting for me. Adrien waved and I waved back. I looked over at her and she was looking at me.

"Since when have you and Adrien been so casual? Does he know about you being… you know La-" she said but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Everyone in class knows except Adrien. No one else can know. I'm not even sure if I want to tell Adrien. He's told you about how he fills about Ladybug and I can't be with him" I said looking at the ground.

"Okay then let's get to class before Nino opens his big mouth…" she said.

Both our eyes widened and we turned to eachother. "Or Chloe!"We both said and then began running to class. On our way there we passed Adrien and Nino. I grabbed Nino's arm and motioned for Alya to try and stall him.

I pulled Nino up the stairs and when we got to the door I pushed him in glancing around then stepped in. I closed the door behind me and examined the room. Everyone from yesterday was here.

I stepping in the front of the class. "Listen up guys. No one else can know about me being Ladybug. You guys can't tell anyone." I said.

Nino raised his hand. I gave him and are-you-serious look and he smiled. " What Nino?" I asked.

"I can't even tell Adrien." he asked. I shook my head no.

"No i-" I was cut off by the door opening. Alya and Adrien entered. "Ill explain later Nino" I said then went to my seat. Adrien walked to his seat with a raised eyebrow. Nino said it was nothing important and Alya took her seat next to me.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't stall him any longer. Is there something you want to tell me? When I was trying to stall him the topic of you came up." She whispered.

"What…. Nothing…. I may or may not have kissed him but that was before I found out I couldn't love him." I whispered back.

"What!? Why can't you love him?" she whispered back to me. As she finished her sent ace the teacher walked in.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered back.

* * *

During the middle of class Chloe looked at me and scream. "Stop it!"

"Stop what Chloe?" I asked. Luckily the teacher had stepped out.

"You're messing up my hair!" she screeched.

"I'm not doing anything!" I said glaring at her and pointing to Adrien. I brought my finger up to my lips. When Adrien tried around to look at us my hand dropped.

"Chloe the window is open."I said gesturing to the opened window right behind her.

"Oh okay" she said dramatically. I didn't actually think it was possible until she said it.

He shrugged and turned back around. After class I was confronted by Alya and Nino. Adrien just happened to follow Nino.

"Hey Nino, Alya and Adrien" I said emphasizing Adrien's name. They turned around and jumped.

"Hey bro didn't see ya there"Nino said smiling.

"Well me and Mari better g-"she said but I cut her off.

"Wanna come. We're going to the bakery, Mama and Papa are making us lunch." I asked. Which earned a glare from Alya. I smiled and they accepted. I think mostly because Nino wanted questions and Adrien didn't want to refuse but who knows.

We walked to the bakery and were on our way to my room when I remembered the posters and stuff I had up of Adrien. I turned on my heel and everyone skid to a stop.

"What's u-" Alya started but then she also remembered. "Hey guys I wanted to show you Mari's living room." she said pushing them down the stairs. I ran up and closed the hatch.

* * *

It took about 5 minutes to take them down and luckily my best friend was good at stalling. It always happened after akuma attacks. She would stall me and Chat until our Miraculous' beeped.

When I went down to find them I found them sitting on the couch laughing. When Alya caught sight of me I mouthed "Thank you."

She stood up and I cleared my throat. "What took you guys so long?"I asked playing it off.

"Sorry Alya was telling us stories "Adrien said. Nino couldn't stop laughing.

"What stories are you telling?"I questioned. Alya smiled. "You didn't. "I said. I looked at her hands and behind her back she was holding my picture album.

"I did' she said in an innocent tone.

"She did" both Adrien and Nino said.

"Your so dead, but first let's go up." I said. We all made our way up to my room and Mama brought us our food. "Thank you Mama" I said smiling. No matter how much I denied it she was always going to be my mom.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. Then she left. We began talking and laughing. Some timed they would bring up stories from my childhood that Alya told them.

"Guys look at the time!?" I said panicking. "Were going to be late for class!" I exclaimed and got up. But the. I heard it.

The awful, sickening, sorrowful, sad scream in anger. My head shot over to my window. As did Adrien's. Alya and Nino took off down the stairs.

I ran up to my terrace. I could see her she was wearing a light blue dress that went to her knees. She had on a pair of black boots and she had a marking on her face. It was a time.

"I'm Chronométreur"

* * *

 **A/n:Dun dun dunn…. Any ways hope this was good. The next chapter should be out by Friday but I'm not sure. Please give me your reviews, I really appreciate them.**

 **Bye lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Immortal Love**

During the fight I was hit with one of her time beams. I didn't know it but Chat had grabbed my arm and we both were shot to some place.

She sent us to the same place but no one was around. It was night and pouring. I looked around and I seen a woman place a basket on the ground in front of the bakery. I looked around but they were nowhere in sight. The baby began crying.

The woman she just walked away. I began making my way to the baby.

"Ladybug what are you doing. It could be dangerous" Chat said grabbing my arm.

"It's not. We're in the past."It's said running towards the woman.

"Mom" I whispered.

She turned around and looked shocked. "Baby, how" she asked.

"Shh. My partner is over there. I haven't told him my identity yet." I whispered. "Please don't go. Don't go back. You're going to die. I won't get to meet you or my dad. Please, I need you."

"I know baby, I know. I'm not going back, I was never planning on it, but I need you to do something, you were sent here for a reason. That reason is, you need to stop your partner's parents from finding him." she said.

"I can't do that. He won't be the same person he is today." I whispered.

"You need to. The person whom he calls his father is an evil man." She said.

"But" I whispered.

"You need to baby. You'll know who he is. In the future you'll find him. He will always be Chat Noir. He will always be the one you love." she said.

"I can't. He loves his family." I said.

"It doesn't matter. His parents didn't know. They didn't know where he was. When he was born he was kidnapped by a villain from home. The villain is his father." she said.

"What if we can't find each other. What if he doesn't love me" I questioned.

"Baby you have to. If you don't he will…. The darkness will take over. The way his father treats him. No love in his life. The darkness is forming. If turns dark he will be like his father. He will be against you." she said. " Now I must go. Before Sabine and Tom arrive."

"So that's me? On the doorstep. What happens if we don't get to him in time?" I asked.

"The time on your wrist, run you finger along the numbers and you'll come back to this moment right now. If you don't make it just go back until you do." she said then ran into the shadows.

"Ladybug what are we doing here?" Chat asked. I looked back to where my mom just disappeared.

"I love you baby" I heard in the wind. I grabbed Chats wrist and ran.

"I'm sorry Chat" I said.

"For what?"He asked.

We came to a stop at the Agreste Mansion. I looked at it. There was an identical basket of mine in front of the gate.

"Adrien?" I whispered. Then shook my head. " Nevermind." I grabbed the basket and ran.

"Ladybug what are you doing. You're taking that baby away from his family!?" he exclaimed. He sounded upset.

"That's not his family. I have the perfect family in mind for him." I said. Chat leapt in front of me and stopped. I skidded to a stop. "Chat you need to move."

"No that was his family and your taking him away." he said grabbing the baby from the basket.

"Chat, you can't take him back." I yelled. He just continued to run. He was about to place him back when a light shone from both of us.

* * *

The next thing I knew we were back to our time. Chronométreur was standing in front of us. I jumped into my fighting position but Chat was looking at something in his arms.

I looked and it was the baby. It was the child I was supposed to give to another family. "Chat what have done!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you there longer. My power has grown weak." Chronométreur said.

"What do you mean?" Chat hissed.

"Chronométreur, Time keeper." I whispered to myself. 'Your mother had the power of Chronokinesis.' Tikki's words echoed through my head. "Mom?"

"Hi baby. I had to act like a Akuma victim. You wouldn't have come if I didn't. You were supposed to save him. Not bring him back." she said pointing to the baby.

"I tried but-" I began but seen Alya looking at me. I shook my head no rapidly. She nodded and tried to get everyone to leave. "Let's go somewhere quiet." I said.

* * *

We all made our way to an isolated roof. It was quiet and dark. " Now can I ask what you guys are talking about. Who are you and why did she need to save this baby?"Chat asked.

"This is my mother. I met her when we went back in time. She told me something that would change our future. I tried but you…. You were about to take him back. Then we came here. That baby shouldn't be here You brought him to the future." I began.

"Meaning you both will disappear from existence." Chronométreur finished.

"How do we get him back to his right time?" I asked.

"You have to baby. You have my power and that time on your arm. I had to awaken it. Now you can use that power."She said. I grabbed the baby and looked at my mother.

"Is there anyway I can save him? From the darkness."I asked. She sighed then nodded.

"Yes, but it is a very risky thing to do. You'll have to bring the love back to him" she whispered. I gave a determined nod and ran my finger over the numbers on my wrist and they changed to the year we were both sent here. I looked down at the dog in my arms his blonde hair and his emerald green eyes.

He looked like Chat but he also looked like Adrien. I went looking for the basket and I found it sitting on a sidewalk. If this was Adrien, he needed to be with Agreste couple. Maybe that was the mistake. Maybe he was given to another couple. No what if this wasn't Adrien, he could have a brother. I took the basket and placed him in it.

"When you are older. You'll become amazing. When you are older I'll bring your love back. The darkness won't get you." I whispered to him and placed him on the ground in front of the Agreste Mansion. I waited until they came and picked him up.

"That's Adrien's mother?" I gasped.

* * *

 **A/n: sup guys. So this chapter was short. But I didn't want to give any spoilers. So next chapter is going to be in Adrien's point of view. I hope you guys liked this chapter. More to come and please review. It makes my day so much.**

 **Bye lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: hey guys. So like I said this chapter is in Adrien's point of view. It's taking place after Ladybug went back in time. And yes she went alone. I'm also Making up a name for his mother. To me it unknown but if anyone knows her real name please tell me. Right now it's going to be Sophie/ Hera (you'll have more of an answer to why dhe has two names once you read the story). I'm also somewhat going off of the Greek gods .**

 **Anyways back to the story.**

* * *

 **Immortal Love**

"Where did she go!" I exclaimed. Ladybug had taken the baby him and vanished.

"You know don't you." she said.

"Know what?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Who she is." she responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said.

"Do you love her Adrien?" she asked like nothing. My heart stopped when she said my name.

"How do you know my name!?" I exclaimed.

"You mother was my best friend. Now do you love her?" she asked.

" Which one? " I spat.

"Both, now do you love her!" she said with a smile. I looked at her in surprise.

"You knew my mother. My adopted mother. You knew her?" I asked.

"Yes, but first do you love her?" she asked.

"Marinette? Yes I love- err I mean I love Ladybug." I said hoping she didn't hear the first part.

"I knew it. Why didn't you tell her?" she asked. I sighed.

"When she first found out about you she cried a lot. She was upset and she ran away. I found her and I took her to my place. She had fallen asleep and said something. I don't know why she said it. She said ' I'll never love him, for as long as I live. That stupid cat, means nothing to me' in her sleep. So I tested something. I kissed her as Adrien and she kissed me. Then she told me she couldn't love me as Adrien. Then she whispered to Chat Noir that she loved me. I had to test that. So once again I kissed her. She did her best to try and feel something. It was like she had to love me. I seen it in her eyes. She felt to forced to love me yet she still kissed me. I see the way she looks at me as Adrien and me as Chat. It really different. If I told her I was Chat she would do what she thinks I would do. She thinks I would love Mari because I love ladybug. She would love Chat because I'm Adrien. I need to know she love Chat with out knowing I'm Adrien before I tell her" I said.

"I understand but, how did you find out?" she asked.

"One day, I finally pieced it together like a puzzle. The pieces were every fight we've had. I didn't see her de-transform or anything like that. I realized that everyone in my class has been an akuma. Every time I would see Alya recording us Marinette wasn't with her, I just put that aside as a coincidence. Then there was the fact that Ladybug would always know who the akuma was. If it was someone from my class. She would know everyone's name. She had a feud with Chloe and I didn't understand why. The way Marinette would act was like Ladybug. I finally put them together. I seen Mari talking to little red Kwami and I knew that she was ladybug." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Did you love her only because she was ladybug at first?" She asked.

"Yes. I have to admit I did. Then I slowly fell in love with Mari. I fell for her traits not Ladybugs. I loved her for who she was. Not just ladybug. I love who Marinette is." I said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so glad. Just so you know, she does love you. She's just not fully aware of it yet." she whispered.

"Okay now, how do you know my mother?" I asked. She pulled away and smiled.

"Heh, that's easy. Your real mother was my best friend from childhood. We were inseparable. That was until she was having you. You are the black cat, guardian of bad luck. When you were born something happened. They took you out of the room. Your mother was the verge of dying and father stood with her. The man that was in love with your mother was put in prison by your father. He held a very deep grudge against them. When he had escaped to took you." she said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Athena the Goddess of crafts, strategy, wisdom and war." She said.

"Who's my real mother?" I asked. She smiled.

"Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Asklepios the God of health and medicine was your father. Chronos the God of time was my husband. When he died he gave me his power. I had to awaken Marinette's." she said.

"Wow. How did you know my adopted mother" I asked.

"Hera, she was the Goddess of Marriage. She came to the mortal world to be with a mortal. Little did she know he wasn't mortal. She disappeared and I haven't seen her since." she said " Oh sorry you know her as Sophie. We became great friends. I watched over her."

"Wow." I said. That's all that could come out. " Are they still alive? " I questioned.

"I can feel Hera's life force that's all and yes Aphrodite is alive, but like Marinette's father. Your's didn't make it. They both died a couple years back." she said.

"Will I get to meet my mother?" I asked.

"Not yet. I haven't seen Iris. She is the link between Olympus and the mortal world. Aphrodite didn't come down with me. She didn't think I was right. That she would find you. The link closed a couple years back. It hasn't been opened since the time Hera disappeared" she said. I nodded but then my Miraculous began beeping. "We should get you somewhere before you de-transform. We'll leave her a note. I'll take you to my house. I have cheese there for your Kwami." she said.

"Wait how do you know about my kwami?" he asked.

"Plagg was given to you when you were born. Not everyone gets a kwami. Kwami were only given to 7 people." she said.

"Wait so are you once of those 7 people?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No, this is just an outfit I made. I have powers and I'm not human. I'm Immortal so I'm not afraid to get hurt." she said with a smile.

"Wait if we're Immortal then how did Mari's father and my father die?" I questioned.

"They were killed by the only think that can kill gods. A certain type of blade." she said wincing.

"I'm sorry I asked"I said.

"It's okay you have the right to know. Now let's go" she said.

She wrote a note for Ladybug then we left to her house. When we arrived it was a small house. It wasn't far from the Agreste Mansion either. I de-transformed and Plagg flew out of my ring.

"Cheese" he whined.

"Give her a second Plagg" I hissed. Plagg looked around surprised.

"Where ar-"he began but stopped when he seen Athena.

"Athena?" he said with a questioning tone.

"Hello Plagg. It's been a long time" she said.

"It has" he said but then seen the cheese on the plate in her hands. He zipped over and began munching down.

"Same old Plagg" she chuckled. "Let me go change. I'll be right back" she said placing the plate on the counter.

"I'm still worried about Marinette, she's been gone for hours." I said to Plagg. He just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and sunk into the couch."You're no help Plagg."

Athena walked out in a pair of sweats with a really large sweater. She has bright blue eyes exactly like Marinette's, but her hair was black. No blue in it at all. She was a medium build like Marinette as well. She just had this vibe.

"If you're wondering what it is. When you're a god or goddess you have this aura. It stands out. Mortals are very attracted to it, other gods and goddesses can feel it." She said.

"Oh okay. Does Marinette and I have it?" I asked.

"Of course. Your a god and she's as goddess." she said.

* * *

Around three hours later I decided to head home. We talked about my father and mother. She asked me questions about Mari and I told her what I knew.

I was leaping from roof to roof when I got a call from ladybug. I answered right away.

" Hello, my Lady" I said with a Cheshire grin.

"Hey Chat I was just calling to say I got your note and I'm back. See you tomorrow during patrol" she said but then hung up. I just shrugged it off and made my way home. When I got home I de-transformed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to my alarm. The. Natalie knocking on the door. "Adrien it's time to get up" she said then walked away. I got out of bed and got ready for school.

When I got ot of the car and headed for the door I seen Marinette, she looked really dazed for some reason.

I walked up to her and poked her shoulder. "Marinette are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Huh. Oh yeah I'm fine" she said then walked away.

* * *

 **A/n: hey guys. The next chapter is going back to Marinette. It's going to take place when she arrives and reads the note. Okay. Please review. And I'm not following the Greek gods to the exact point because in the Greek mythology Chronos is Zeus' father and he eats his children so no. Hera is also Zeus' wife so also no.**

 **Bye lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Immortal Love**

When I arrived back to my time it was dark. I didn't know that the time could change. I arrived to the exact same roof we were at before I left. One thing different though. I was the only one here.

I looked around for anything. Clues to where they went, why they left. If they left willingly. Then I spotted a paper under a stone.

"Me and Chat left due to the time. Meet us here tomorrow night. I know you didn't take him to a different home. We'll talk more later." I read aloud. "Okay. I'll call Chat just to let him know I made it back safe."

I pulled out my yo-yo. Pressed the center dot and a screen shot up. He answered right away. "Hello, my Lady" he said with a Cheshire grin.

"Hey Chat I was just calling to say I got your note and I'm back. See you tomorrow during patrol" I said but then hung up. I had a lot on my mind from recent events and his flirting was just not on my list of things that are important.

I rushed home. Once I landed I went into my room. Then I realized. My parents know I'm ladybug. I de-transformed and Tikki landed in my hands.

"Tikki, I'm not the only one that seen it right?" I asked.

"No Marinette, I seen it to." she said. I paced around my room but then seen the time.

"We can talk more about this later. Let's get to bed" I said putting on my pajamas. As I went to get into bed I heard a knock on the hatch above me.

I opened it and peeked out. I seen glowing green eyes staringback at me. I jumped in surprise. Then climbed up.

"What is it Chat. I have to go to sleep. I have school tomorrow." I said in a annoyed voice.

"Can't I just come check on meow Princess? I haven't seen you in so long"he said with a smirk.

"Well if you put it that way" I began. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips. I pulled my hand free and pushed his face away. "No."

"Come on Meow Princess. Don't be like that." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Chat, go" I said pointing in the direction of the Agreste Mansion… but then I made my finger point somewhere else.

He began pouting. "fine" he said giving up in defeat. As I went to turn around he kissed my cheek then left in a flash.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. Which wasn't good because I had barely slept at all last night. I was confused, and a lot of other things.

As I was walking up someone poked my shoulder. "Marinette are you okay?" Someone asked.

I looked at him. "Huh. Oh yeah I'm fine" I said then walked away.

I had a small suspicion that Adrien was Chat Noir, but I knew someone else who looked like him.

After school I began walking in a different direction. "Yo, girl where ya goin your house is that way" Alya said pointing to the bakery.

"I have a class to get to. I'll text you after" I waved. You see I had many hobbies. I had a fashion mentor, and I also taught a dance class. My fashion mentor was also the one who got me into dancing. I've had them since I was about 6. No one knew except my parents.

The other thing was. It was in Vanves France. It was a 20 minute drive. Luckily, I had a very good friend.

I could hear footsteps following behind me, more than one pair may I add. I knew just who it was too. I took out my phone.

 _M- Hey C, I need you to be in the car. I'll explain after._

 _C-Okay. I'll see you in a few._

I put my phone away and continued to walk down the sidewalk. I smiled to myself and turned the corner.

I made myself look suspicious by looking around me. Like I was trying to hide something. There was a convertible sitting in a large open alleyway. In the driver's seat was a boy. His hair was blonde

And very messy.

I walk up to the convertible. "C don't turn to me okay" I whispered. He nodded. I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

I turned to face him. I put my left hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards me. Our lips met.

Once our lips touched my eyes shut. I could hear everyone gasping. I pulled away smiling and we drove off.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"My friends were following me. Thinking they could get another secret. I owe you so much Chase" I laughed

"You can pay up by letting me take you to dinner" he said.

"Sure, when?" I asked

"Well today, tomorrow and the next day we have class and then there's puppy day." he said.

"How about Sunday night? We're free then" I suggested.

"Sure. Sunday will do." he said with a smile.

* * *

After the 20 minute drive. We arrived to the dance studio. It was a semi large building with multiple studios in side. We entered and grabbed our badges.

"Hey guys." Ren said. She worked at the front desk. I got to know everyone here over the past 10 years. My mentor was the owner of the studio. She got me into dancing and also helped me with clothing designs.

"Hey Ren, is everyone here?" I asked. She nodded .

"They're in the lounge" she said. The lounge was a place only for the teachers. Like me and Chase. Me and Chase grew up pretty close. When I came here at the age of 6 he was 8. Two year difference. Right now he's 18.

We made our way down to the lounge. It was down the hall to the left then straight ahead. We opened the door Siena and Dylan were tossing things at each other. Ty and Leah were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Mar, hey Chase." Azalea called from across the room.

"Hey Zazzle" I said walking towards her.

She had burgundy hair with green eyes. She had an olive skin complexion. Unlike Chase. He had blind hair with bright blue eyes and a light complexion. Dylan had black hair with silver eyes and olive skin. Siena had light brown hair with hazel eyes and a light skin tone. Leah had dark brown hair with brown eyes and a dark complexion. Ty had a white-ish sieve hair color. Her roots were brown and she had gold eyes with a dark rim. Out of everyone I was by far the shortest. Chase was way taller than me. Well him and Dylan. Ty, Siena, Leah and Azalea were a couple inches taller than me. I was also the youngest. While I was 16, Azalea was 17. Leah and Ty were 18 while Siena and Dylan were both 19.

We all were messing around when we heard the doors open and people laughing.

"Well let's get this over with" Azalea said and walked out of the lounge. We all followed to greet the group of people who walked in.

So basically our specialty is choreography. We teach people moves and they perform. We also do side classes for events or stuff like that.

Today we were teaching a group of teens for a birthday party. They wanted to do a surprise dance for the birthday girl. Me and Chase work together. Alway have.

We walked into our studio. There were about 7 teens standing in the room chatting. We went to the front of the room. There were mirrors on the wall behind us. They all turned around to face us.

"Okay let's begin" Chase said.

* * *

After about an hour they finally got somewhere. They only learned a couple moves but we still had a couple more classes.

"Okay guys that was great. Next time we'll pick up from here." I said and they all exited. "That was a work out. I forgot to change into more comfortable clothes."

"Yeah, go change before the next class starts" he suggested. I nodded and ran from the room to the locker rooms. I went to my locker and pulled out my clothes.

It was a pair of sport shorts and a loose crop top. It showed most of my stomach. I also took my shoes and socks off. I found it easier to dance without them.

When I walked out I heard familiar voices. They were coming from the room I left not long ago.

"Hey Mar, our next class is here." Chase said walking up from behind me.

I peeked around the corner and my eyes widened. Alya was standing there talking to Adrien and Nino.

"What are they doing here?" I questioned to myself.

"They're our next class. Like I said before" Chase responded.

"No, they're from Paris. How do they know about this place? Did they follow us here?" I questioned again.

"Mar they've planned this class for a month now." he answered.

I turned around and went to the locker room again. I searched through my locker for anything I could use to disguise myself. I pulled out my pigtails and put my hair up in a bun. I pulled out a swear band from my locker and put it on my hair line.

All my frantic moving about I accidentally woke up Tikki. "Marinette? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Max, Alix, Sabrina, Nathaniel, and Adrien are out there. Adrien…. Tikki what can I do to hide my face?" I asked.

"Nothing, just go out there. They won't recognize you. Ah hold on give me a second" she said and dug into my makeup bag. When she flew out she began applying something to my face. Then Azalea walked in. Luckily she finished.

"Hey M-" she began but stopped when I turned around. "Woah. I wouldn't have recognized you if you weren't standing in front of your locker. Girl wow!"

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Anyways Chase is looking for you" she said then walked to her locker.

"Okay see you later Zazzle" I said as I exited. I didn't have time to see what Tikki did. When I got to the room I walked to the front. "Ready?" I asked.

He just looked at me. "Ma-" he began but I cut him off by stepping on his foot. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"Don't say my name if front of them. That's why I have this makeup on." I whispered. He just nodded. "Okay, who would like to explain the occasion for what you guys are doing this?" I asked.

Alya raised her hand. " I'm Alya this is Nino, Adrien, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Max, Alix, Sabrina and Nathaniel. There's going to be a Masquerade ball and we don't know how to dance." Alya said.

"Well this is just great" I muttered under my breath. " Okay do you have a specific sound track? And is this everyone?" I asked.

I looked away from Alya and I seen Kim, Max, Nino, Nathaniel and Adrien's mouths open staring at me. I raised my eyebrow. Alya and Alix looked at them as well. When Alya seen Nino's reaction she smacked his shoulder as well as Adrien's.

Alix closed Kim's and Max's mouth. Juleka closed Nathaniel's mouth as well. "No, theres no specific sound track and yes. Our friend Mari already knows how to dance apperantly " Nino said handing me a cd case.

"It's okay we have a sound track for this" I said as I walked over to the stereo and placed a cd in. I walked back to the front. "I need you guys to find a partner."

The music began playing. "Everyone has a partner" Alya called standing next to Nino. Adrien was with rose. Juleka was with Nathaniel, Ivan was with Mylene, Kim was with Alix and Max was with Sabrina. Rose and Juleka only switched partners for Nathaniel and Adrien didn't have to dance together.

Chase smiled and looked at me. " May I have this dance" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" I said with a smirk. He pulled me in close. His left hand on my lower back. My left hand in his right hand. My right hand on his shoulder. We r urned to everyone and seen they were struggling. We let go of each other and went to help them.

I went to Alya and Nino first. They were to far apart. His left hand on her rib cage. I walked to them and pushed them closer together. I fixed his left hand by putting it on her lower back.

Then I went to Adrien and Rose. Her hand was on his arm. Their arms were low. I grabbed her right hand and put it on his left shoulder. I lifted their arms to shoulder height.

Next was Alix and Kim. His hand kept going lower. She had to keep pushing it up. His shoulders were slumped over. I pushed his back straight and put his hand were it was supposed to be. I also warned him if his hand went any lower he would know what it's like to be taken down by a girl. Chase was with Sabrina and Max now. He just finished up with Ivan and Mylene.

Max and Sabrina were using math terminology. Certain points angles and stuff. I continued onto Juleka and Nathaniel. They were both standing distances away. Not even touching. I grabbed both of their wrists and pulled hem together. "I know this may be new for you but you have to. Or you won't be able to dance with that special someone" I whispered so that only they could hear. After I finished with them I went back to the front to join Chase.

"May I have this dance now" he asked again.

I gladly accepted and he once again pulled me close to him.

* * *

I was so glad that I didn't they left I went into the bathroom and seen she used a lot of shades and tones. It made me look totally different. I washed it off though. I couldn't stand it.

I went back out and seen my mentor walk into her office. I walked down the hall and seen Chase in the lounge

"You ready?" he asked.

"Give me a second. I have to do something" I answered and continued down the hall. When I got to her door I knocked.

"Come in" she answered. I opened the door and seen the person I idolized. I went in and sat down on the chair in her office. " Oh Hey Mari, how was your classes today?" she asked.

" They were fine, Hera…. Or should I say Sophie!"

* * *

 **A/n: WOW! Who would have thought of that ending. I know… Me! Watcha think. Please review and I'm so sorry it was late. I'm still sick and it just wasn't my day for the past two days. Enough about me. The God's and Goddess I have named some of the characters are not going fully by their Greek Myths. I hope you review. And most of all I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Bye Lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Immortal Love**

"I'm sorry Marinette I don't know what your talking about" she said with the most straight face.

"How could you do that to Adrien. What did he do to deserve that?" I questioned.

"His father told me I couldn't take him. I couldn't stay with Gabriel. He wasn't the man I thought he was." she said.

"He was the man you married, a father to your child!" I exclaimed.

"Who told you about Felix!?" she exclaimed.

"Felix? I was talking about Adrien. He was here today. He's going to be here for a couple more classes that me and Chase are teaching." I said

"Adrien wasn't my child. Neither was Felix. Adrien was my sisters son. We adopted Felix. I didn't find out about Adrien until I found out about Gabriel not being the man I thought he was." she said.

"Okay" is all I said then I left. When I walked out I headed for the lounge. I walked through the door and looked for Chase. "Zazzle where's Chase?"

"He's outside waiting for you." she said. I walked towards the front when I rubbed my wrist because it was itching. By the time I realized what I did I was enveloped in a bright light.

When the light disappeared I looked around. I was in the exact same hallway as I was in before I ended up here. I was in the studio.

"Did you see that?" someone said. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. I looked around then I remembered the locker rooms were to my right. I slipped in just on time.

"What did you see Hera?" a familiar voice asked. It was a woman's voice.

"A light of some sort. Anyways, Athena, you need to let me do this." she said.

"I can't. What about Adrien? She needs him to be happy. You are the one person who makes him happy right now." the other voice said.

"She'll make him happy. They haven't met yet but they will. It's in the prophecy." Hera said.

As I went to get closer so I could hear better my shoe scuffed the floor. I quietly ran behind some lockers when the door opened. They looked around and slowly made their way towards me. I went around the lockers just in time. Hera turned the corner. I made my way for the door when I caught a glimpse of the other woman.

Before they turned the corner I swiped my wrist and was taken back to my right time. As I looked around my eyes found a clock. It only passed 5 minutes. I continued to walk towards the door. When I walked out Chase was in the car waiting for me.

I got in and he smiled. "What took ya so long cupcake?" he asked with a smirk.

"I had to talk with Hera. That's all." I said.

* * *

The rest of the ride we laughed and talked. Then he pulled to a stop in front of the bakery. It was 6:00. I said goodbye then entered my house.

Only to be greeted by Alya and Nino. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked innocently.

"Uh-uh don't you play innocent with us. We'll talk about what happened after school tomorrow with the class but now, why can't we tell Adrien?" they asked.

"It is said that a God or Goddess cannot be with a mortal. Adrien is crushing on Ladybug. If he found out I was Ladybug he would probably want to be together. I can't love him and he only loves Ladybug" I said.

"Oh okay that makes a lot of sense now that I think of it." Nino said.

"Now can I go to bed, I'm very exhausted." I said.

"Okay, but we will talk about that 'thing' that happened today."She said and then they both left. I made my way up to my room and looked at Tikki.

"What Prophecy?" I asked.

"In Olympus there was prophecy. It was a story about how two lovers would always find each other. Under any circumstances. Their love was so strong it brought them together. There were times when one would die. The other would die from heartbreak. On rare occasions the other would survive, but they would have to live without love." she said.

"Who's Athena?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" she said. I just left it at that. Tikki wouldn't budge even if I tried. I climbed up to my bed and laid down. I began fidgeting. I bit my bottom lip unsure of I should say anything.

"I may like Chase?" I whispered.

"Marinette? It's not forbidden." she said quietly.

"Wait, you lied to me?" I said propping myself up on my elbows.

"I had to." she responded.

"Why are you saying it's not forbidden now. Chase is mortal." I asked confused.

"Because, I can't stop you from liking someone anymore." she whispered. I laid my head on my pillow and turned towards the wall. I closed my eyes and all that's happened flashed through my head.

Everything was pointing to Adrien being Chat but it could also be Felix, whoever he is. Plus Tikki would know, wouldn't she. While I was thinking I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up a little late. I got up and pulled an outfit together. It wasn't my normal outfit. It was a pair of denim shorts with a white tank top on. Plus a pair of flats.

I ran downstairs after grabbing my bag. I didn't even have time to fix my hair from yesterday. I pulled the bun a little tighter then grabbed my lunch.

I ran out the front door and headed to school. When I heard a song.

" _Come to me, my darling, I summon you. Come to -"_ the song got cut off by something covering my ears. Tikki had put on my earmuffs.

"Tikki? What's going on?" I asked. I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear her. I cupped her in my hands and ran into the school. I pulled the earmuffs off. " What did you say?"

"That's the call of the Siren. I don't know if she's an Akuma or not, but she's dangerous!"Tikki exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey guys. I'm still getting over this sickness. I'm so sorry for the late updates. I will get everything back on track though. For now I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

 **Bye lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

Immortal Love

As I listened Tikki was surprised to see that it didn't affect me. I was walking towards the voice though. I had to find out what was going on. As I walked I saw Alya, she was under the spell or whatever. Tikki went up to her and kissed her cheek.

"What's going on?" she asked looking around. "An akuma?"

"I don't think so. She's too advanced for an akuma. I think we have ourselves a runaway siren. Tikki spots on!" I yelled and transformed into Ladybug.

"Mi'lady what is that thing. Her screeching is giving me a clawful headache. I just want to scratch off my ears!" he said covering his ears as she got closer.

"Kitty she's not from here. I don't know how to get rid of her" I answered.

"Her voice lures men to her. Her beauty takes them but you can make her feel ugly. That's how you defeat a siren. Use her weakness to its full value" Tikki said inside my head.

"Make her feel ugly. Use your civilian self to act like she attracted you but tell her she's ugly… Basically lie. Tell her she stinks at singing anything to lower her ego" I told him.

"I won't be lying bugaboo" he said leaving after he winked at me. I watched everyone gather around her when I saw Adrien walking towards her. I was transformed so Tikki couldn't exactly save him. As I got a closer look at the siren her hair was red and it was everywhere. She was not pretty at all and her voice sounded like she was screeching. It was awful. A couple minutes later she began screaming and all the men and boys began running from her. Chat had completed his task and then appeared by my side and I hadn't even realized it. "Let's get rid of this cat-astrophe."

"Is she an Akuma or not!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Definitely an Akuma. I saw Hawk Moth's purple mask symbol appear as I told her how clawful she looked" Chat said

After a very tiring battle Alya and i ran into class almost running right into Adrien. "Sorry miss the Akuma got us!" Alya lied for us. Eventually school was over and I took of down the street to catch a ride with Chase. I had to figure out a different disguise because the makeup had started to run due to the work we were doing.

"Chase!" I yelled running and tackling him.

"Mar! That hurt! You tackled me into pavement" he laughed.

"Sorry, once again I'm being followed. Lets go, or we'll be late and I won't have time to disguise myself" I said getting up and jumping in the car. When we arrived I ran straight into the locker rooms saying hi to the people who I passed.

"Mar! Hey there girl slow your roll" I heard.

"Sorry Zazzie but my school is having a dance and, well everyone from my class is coming here but I don't want them to recognize me because I've never told them about here. It was sorta my get away from my school life, you know" I said changing into a pair of shorts and putting on a tank top then my hoodie over that.

"I have an idea !" Zaz said grinning. "Makeup wasn't a good idea because the only thing it's doing is running down, M this is a dance school not beauty pageant." She took me and began painting. She took advantage of the red and black paint I had and began making her intricate designs. When I looked in the mirror I was beyond surprised. It was gorgeous and I could hardly recognize myself and it made me feel like ladybug when I could be confident and amazing. "Waterproof face paint" she laughed.

"Bring all the paints out I'm not the only one having my face painted!" I said and that's exactly what she did. We painted everyone's face and as soon as we finished our first class arrived. It was an easy class, not too much to teach and our second class was easier and much more fun. Then it was time for my friends to arrive. Zaz brought them in and they all passed me like nothing. The paint was actually working.

"Hey guys so this is very difficult for me to say but I won't be staying for class today" Chase said looking guilty as I looked at him.

"What? Why?" I asked and the look on his face answered my question. "You don't? Chase please tell me you don't."

"Sorry Mar, I kinda had to" he answered. "And she's not that bad."

"What is he doing?" Everyone asked.

"He has a date with me!" We all heard from the doorway. "Isn't that right Chasy. Hi Nette."

"Claire! Good to see you" I lied looking at the brunette. "How's your mom?"

"Oh you know still CEO of my families company. Now if You'll excuse me I have a date with the mayor's son" she said.

"Just go make the brat happy" I said as he left the room.

"You have a Chloe here too!" Nino shrieked.

"A Chloe?" I said acting like I didn't know what they were talking about.

"A girl whose daddy is powerful so she uses it to her advantage" Alya said and everyone agreed except for Adrien. "And an Adrien" She had whispered that last part so that only I could hear her though.

"Okay let's just get class started" I said taking off the hoodie and all the boys stopped once again except Nino and I was glad. I didn't like all the attention and I felt bad because that meant that his eyes were still wandering but now Alya and I both knew he only had eyes for her. "Today's class is going to be a little different."

I walked out of the room and brought everyone for reinforcements. They all walked in and lined up. I had to bring in six other teachers who were off for the day because I ran out of bodies so it went Azalea, Dylan, Ty, Leah, Siena, Micah a really good dancer that used to have a crush on me, Sam was a male version of rose and his girlfriend Myla who was a lot like Alix. Then there was Xander who always was head to head with Myla like Kim and his boyfriend Darren who reminded me of Nino, and last but not least was my male best friend Tristan he was like Alya in every way possible. Tristan was a surprise to me because I hadn't seen him in months because he had been gone due to his girlfriend having their baby girl. They had to go to the stated for a while but I hadn't known they had gotten back so as my eyes landed on him I froze.

"Hey blue eyes, miss me?" He said and I ran and jumped into his embrace.

"When did you guys get back!" I practically screamed.

"About a day ago. Her name is Zalie and she is beautiful, she looks just like her mom but Katalina had to stay over there there were some complications during the birth. I'm going back tomorrow but the group called and said you needed help and you Kat she's always got your back" he answered with a grin.

"She'll be okay in no time. And thanks" I answered. "Guys I would like to introduce you to-" I began but was cut off by Tristan.

"Hey let look like the kids from the photos you've…. Shown….us" he said taking a break between some of the words realizing my expression meant not to say anything.

"You have pictures of us? That's not weird?" Nino said everyone looking at me strangely.

"Really Tris? Of all things that's what you had to point out" Dylan said smacking Tristan in the head.

"Zazzie can I have a towel?" I asked realizing I now had to tell them or it would seem very weird that I had pictures of them. She handed me a damp rag and I wiped off the face paint and my class all gasped in surprise. The rest of them wiped off the paint as well knowing it wasn't needed anymore. "Hey guys" I said with a guilty smile.

"Sorry Mari" Tristan said.

"Its Okay, I'd have to tell them at some point." I answered back. "Guys I'm a teacher here and well these are my friends."

"So this is where you always disappear to?"Alya asked and I nodded. "Well atleast I know you're not selling your body for money" she said with a we'll discuss this later look.

"Guys i'd like to introduce you to Azalea, Dylan,Ty, Leah, Siena, Micah, Sam, Myla, Xander, Darren and, Tristan. I pretty much grew up with them" I said pointing at each one of them. "They are going to help me show you all how to dance. Zaz is going to be with Kim, Dylan is with Alix, Ty you're with Nath, Leah you get Ivan, and Siena you're with Max. Micah you go with Sabrina, Sam dance with Alya, Myla you get to be with Nino Xander meet Juleka and Darren meet Rose and Tristan you get to team up with Mylene. Adrien you and I will be partners if that's okay with you guys?"

Everyone agreed and we got with our partners after I had to put them together so they knew who was who. I partnered them up with who I thought would fit them best because I didn't want their personalities to clash like if I put Azalea with Adrien they would end up arguing about fencing and Myla and Kim would be a reck they would argue worse than they already do. Don't get me started if I had Ty with Max they would fight over anything to do with games and school.

Everyone was getting along, I had us all do a little assignment to get to know one another. It was a little hard for me since I was with Adrien but I was starting to relax a little more as the class went on.

"I didn't know you worked here?" Adrien said as we began dancing.

"Yeah only my parents know. It's a hobby I've had since I was a little girl. I grew up with these guys, they're like my second family" I said finally getting comfortable around him.

"Who runs this place? It's amazing" he said.

Zazzie was right next to us and decided to chime in. "Hera, she taught us everything we know! You guys should meet her!"

"No they shouldn't they are here for a reason" I said panicking. "Guys take a break I need to talk to these guys. Be right back" I said dragging Azalea and the rest followed.

"Mari!" She shrieked before I let her go. "What was that for!?"

"They can't meet Hera! Just trust me on this one guys" I said making sure no one followed. "I need you guys to promise."

 ** _Hey my lovelies! Long time no see, well I'm trying to make a come back. I thought what a great way to start out a new year with a chapter of a story I haven't updated in a long time. I promise not to wait another year to post the next chapter. I just need you guys to know that I'm extremely sorry for being MIA all this time it's just that writing was my escape from a lot of things but when you can't exactly write because every time you try your mind goes blank and that leads to not being able to escape its hard to get back to the same routine. Anywho enjoy my loves and please RR ! I also don't own MLBCN!_**


End file.
